


connor and evan in the bathroom

by goodbye_yellowbrickroad



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: "hey halloween was over a month ag-" "shut up", Blow Jobs, Cute boys in love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbye_yellowbrickroad/pseuds/goodbye_yellowbrickroad
Summary: Evan was still getting used to the odd angles and the way their mouths had to move together. And sometimes he was just so focused on not fucking up and he was really fucking buzzed from the beer now and his hips just jerked forward, as if of their own accord, and he moaned into Connor’s mouth.





	connor and evan in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> me, singing underneath my breath: connor and evan in the bathroom, connor and evan in the bathroom at a party

“Evan, honey, your hair looks  _ great! _ ” Heidi said. 

 

“Easy for you to say,” Evan said, gesturing to the bodacious curls that were blossoming beneath her feathery pirate hat. 

 

“You’re going to be late for Alana’s party if you don’t get going,” Heidi told him.

 

“Connor’s picking me up, anyway, so I can’t leave until he gets here,” Evan said, squirting another glob of hair product into his palm. 

 

Heidi sighed. 

 

“I’ve got to say, I love your costume,” Evan told her, and he was right to do so because Heidi’s costume was amazing. She had a black, floral printed corset and leather boots that were laced up the back and ended with an impressive heel. “You make an incredible pirate.”

 

Heidi scoffed. “I’m not just any pirate!” She exclaimed, waving a glimmering hook over her left hand around. “I’m Captain Hook!”   
  


“You don’t look like Captain Hook,” Evan said. 

 

“I’m femme fatale Captain Hook!” Heidi grinned. 

 

“Okay, Mom, whatever you say,” Evan said. 

 

“I am!” Heidi insisted. 

 

There came a series of honks from outside the house. 

 

“That’s Connor,” Evan said. “I’ve got to go. Have fun passing out candy.”

 

“I always do!” Heidi said. “Have fun at your party!”

 

“Y-yeah,” Evan said. “Yeah, totally.”

 

He wasn’t nervous, that’s what he kept telling himself. He wasn’t nervous just because he was going to a party  — a party with kids his age — a party with teenagers who would probably be drinking alcohol. That’s what he kept telling himself. 

 

“Hi, Connor,” Evan said as he slipped into Connor’s car. 

 

“Hi — uh — Ev?” 

 

“Mhm?”

 

“You know this is a costume party, right?” Connor asked. 

 

Evan raised one eyebrow. “Connor? Does this look like something I’d wear on any normal day?”

 

“No, no, it doesn’t,” Connor said and no, it certainly wasn’t something Evan would wear on an ordinary day. It was true that Evan had ditched his usual khakis or jeans and t-shirt. He was, instead, clad in a three-piece suit with a high collared button up shirt and a tie, his dress shoes were shiny and new, and his hair was combed and gelled and neatly parted. “It’s just — who the fuck are you supposed to be?”

 

Evan’s cheeks turned bright red and he avoided making eye contact when he answered, in a very small voice, “Francis Alonzo Bartlett.”

 

Connor blinked. “Who the fuck?”

 

“He was,” Evan said in an impossibly quieter voice, “he was a dendrologist.”

 

“What the fuck is a dendrologist?”

 

“A — a scientist,” Evan said. 

 

“What kind of scientist?” Connor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

 

Evan stared at his hands and mumbled something unintelligible. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Hewasatreescientist!” 

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Connor said. 

 

“Shut up!” Evan huffed.

 

“Oh my god!” Connor exclaimed. “Evan, come on, man. I expect more from you.”

 

“Whatever!” Evan said.

 

“You and your fucking trees!” Connor laughed. He turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life. 

 

“I like trees, okay?!” Evan said. “What’s so bad about that?”

 

“You’ve got a freaking tree kink is what’s so about that,” Connor chuckled. 

 

Evan scoffed. He looked Connor up and down: at his black boots and dark wash jeans, the bulky brown coat and the fingerless gloves, a long scarf, all with the very bizarre finishing touch of a bright red hunter’s hat. 

 

“Well — well —” Evan huffed. “What are  _ you  _ supposed to be, then?”

 

“I’m Holden Caulfield!” Connor said as if this should have been obvious.

 

“Come again?” Evan raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Stop being petty,” Connor said. “You know who Holden Caulfield is.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Everyone knows who Holden Caulfield is!”

  
“I don’t!”   
  
“Are you being serious?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No, Evan,” Connor said. “Listen to me, you need to tell me if you’re joking right now. Because if you’re not joking this is going to seriously complicate things.”

 

“How does this complicate things?” Evan frowned. 

 

“Because!” Connor said. “I can’t be dating someone who’s never read The Catcher in the Rye!”

 

“Oh,” Evan said. “Yikes. This  _ is  _ going to complicate things.”

 

“Fuck you.” Connor rolled his eyes. “How have you not read the best example of literature that has ever graced the world?”

 

“Oh my god, calm down,” Evan said. “It’s not — like — Harry Potter.”

 

“Oh, no,” Connor said. “You did not just imply that Harry Potter, the little wizard boy, is better than the literary masterpiece that is J. D. Salinger’s gift to us.”

 

“Us?” Evan asked. 

 

“Us being the human race,” Connor said. 

 

“Oh my god,” Evan said. 

 

Connor found a parking spot a little ways down the street from Alana’s house. “Come on, tree boy,” he sighed. 

 

Evan rolled his eyes. “Okay, Hayden Cauliflower,” he huffed, exasperated, but he followed Connor out of the car all the same and held his hand while they walked along the sidewalk. 

 

“You feeling okay?” Connor asked. 

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Evan asked. 

 

“I’ll be honest,” Connor said. “I was a little surprised you actually accepted Alana’s invite.”

 

“Well, I just figured — I mean, you said you were gonna go,” Evan said. “So I figured — figured I might as well!” 

 

Connor frowned. “You know I would’ve stayed home and watched Halloween movies with you. All you had to do was ask.”

 

“I don’t like spooky movies, anyway,” Evan said. 

 

“We could have watched, like, Hocus Pocus,” Connor said. “That’s not spooky and it’s still the best Halloween movie ever.”

 

“Um, no!” Evan said. “Best Halloween movie ever: Halloweentown.”

 

“You ignorant whore, no!” Connor said, but they laughed together.

 

There was a paper taped to the front door of Alana’s house: “PARTYGOERS: USE THE BACKYARD GATE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.”

 

So the two boys, hand in hand, followed the directions printed on the paper. They went around the side of the house and entered through the gate. 

 

“Evan! Connor!” Alana exclaimed and they saw her come running toward them. She was dressed, apparently, as a Playboy bunny with glasses. “I’m so glad you could make it. I love your costumes!”

 

“You know what his is?” Evan and Connor asked in unison and that both pointed to one another. 

 

“No idea!”  Alana said. “I just think they look nice. That’s a really nice suit and the hat is so cute, Connor! So what is it you’re supposed to be?”

 

Evan and Connor opened their mouths to answer, but as per usual Alana just cut them off and rambled on. 

 

“I’m Gloria Steinem!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Playboy bunny and feminist extraordinaire!” 

 

“Wow,” said Evan and Connor at the same time in monotone.    
  
“Well, anyway, go have fun!” Alana said. “Drinks are in the house. Zoe’s around here somewhere, I think.”

 

“Oh, awesome, we’ll make sure to avoid her,” Connor said. 

 

“Connor, don’t be rude.” Evan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Come on, let’s go,” Connor said. 

 

They slipped in through the sliding glass door and tried to make a beeline to the table stocked with food, but before they could make it there a figure in a Luke Skywalker costume, complete with a glowing blue lightsaber, jumped in front of them. 

 

“Hey, homos!” Jared exclaimed. “How’s the party treating you?”

 

“Better if we could get to the food,” Connor said. 

 

“A drink is what you need,” Jared said. 

 

Connor narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know if that’s such a good —”

 

“Let’s get a drink, Connor,” Evan said. 

 

“What?” Connor asked. “ _ You  _ want a drink?”

 

Evan shrugged his shoulders. “Calms the nerves? Right?”

 

“That it does, Evan!” Jared exclaimed, smacking Evan’s shoulder playfully. “And honestly, all things considered, I think you should be drunk all the time. Come on, then, follow me.”

 

So Jared weaved his way through the crowd with Connor and Evan close behind him. “Zoe!” Jared shouted and Zoe, who was dressed in a full suffragette outfit, looked up. 

 

“Hey, Jared,” she said. “Connor. Evan. Looking for some beer?”

 

“Um — y-yes,” Evan said.    
  
“Wait, shit, really?” Zoe laughed. 

 

“Yes,” Evan said. 

 

“Evan, you’re gonna drink?” Zoe laughed. 

 

Evan turned bright red.

 

“I’ve been waiting for the day I get to see this,” Zoe said, popping the top off a beer bottle and handing it over to Evan who took it with shaking hands. “What about you, Connor? You drinking?”

 

“Just give me the fucking beer,” Connor huffed. 

 

“Is it really the best idea for you to be drinking?” Zoe asked. 

 

“Give — me — the — beer,” Connor said. 

 

“Are you high?” Zoe asked with a pointed look. 

 

“Stop being a bitch, Zoe,” Connor said. He snatched the beer out of his sister’s hand, popped the top off, and took a sip. “I’m not high.”

 

“Mhm,” Zoe said before she ventured off in search of Alana. 

 

“Have fun, kids, I’ve just spotted a hottie,” Jared said as he clapped both Evan and Connor on the back. He cracked his neck on one side, then the other, then he sucked in a deep breath. “I’m going in.”

 

Evan was staring at the beer bottle in his hands. 

 

“You gonna drink that, or…?” Connor raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Yeah,” Evan said slowly. 

 

“You sure about that? Because you’re kinda just looking at it.” Connor took another sip of his own beer. 

 

Evan nodded and slowly moved the bottle to his lips. Tentatively, he took a sip, and though he forced himself to swallow it he also spluttered and coughed. “That’s — that’s terrible! Why do people drink that for fun?”   
  


“To get drunk,” Connor laughed. 

 

“Oh, right,” Evan said. He stared at the beer for another few moments before he wrapped his lips around the neck of the bottle and tipped it back, further and further, until he’d chugged the whole thing and he slammed it down on the table.    
  


“Holy shit!” Connor laughed. 

 

“Come on,” Evan said, grabbing onto Connor’s wrist. “Let’s dance!”

 

Back outside, Alana had a Halloween Spotify playlist playing through speakers. Connor and Evan stumbled out onto the outskirts of the lawn just as Thriller was coming to an end and the music got a little quieter, much slower; I Got A Spell On You played across the yard. 

 

Evan tentatively wrapped his arms around Connor’s middle to hold him close. He definitely felt a bit of a buzz in his system already, but he certainly wasn’t drunk and Connor had barely touched his beer. He didn’t know if he should be waiting until they were drunk or if Connor would be repulsed by the idea of dancing with him or if he should just —

 

But Connor set his beer down on the grass and wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck, leaned his forehead against Evan’s, and swayed in time to the music. Evan knew how awkward they must look, with their height difference and their ridiculous costumes that no one understood, but the funny thing was that he didn’t care. It wasn’t because he was drunk, either, because he was only buzzed. 

 

Maybe he was drunk on Connor.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Connor whispered in Evan’s ear when the song had ended. 

 

“We’ve only been here for, like, twenty minutes,” Evan said. 

 

“No, just the backyard,” Connor said. 

 

“We’ve only been out here for one song,” Evan said. “Why would we —  _ oh, _ ” he caught on when he saw the look that Connor was giving him. “Oh. Y-yeah. Where should we —”

 

“Follow me,” Connor said. He held onto Evan’s hand and pulled him back through the crowd, back into the house, down the hall, and into the bathroom. “Lock the door,” he said and Evan did. “Didn’t wanna do this outside,” Connor added. 

 

“Do what?” Evan asked. 

 

Connor held Evan’s face in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips, and then he just kept on kissing him and didn’t stop. Evan held onto Connor’s shoulders as he was backed into the door.

 

It was a good kiss. Yes, it was a good kiss and it had been a while since Evan had been nervous and awkward with Connor. It could have an excellent kiss if it weren’t for — 

 

Well, it hadn’t been  _ that  _ long since Evan had been awkward about kissing Connor. He was still getting used to the odd angles and the way their mouths had to move together, see. And sometimes he was just so focused on not fucking up and he was really fucking buzzed from the beer now and his hips just jerked forward, as if of their own accord, and he moaned into Connor’s mouth. 

 

Connor pulled back in surprise. 

 

“Shit — s-sorry —” Evan spluttered. “I’m — I’m — sorry, I —”

 

“You’re hard, Ev,” Connor said in a low voice and okay, yeah,  _ that  _ wasn’t helping matters at all. 

 

Evan didn’t know what to say so he just whispered, “ _ I’m sorry, _ ” again.

 

“Never gotta be sorry,” Connor said. “Can I?”

 

Evan blinked. “Y-yeah.”

 

“If you don’t want me to then just say it, I’m not gonna be —”

  
“Nonono,” Evan said quickly. “Please, I — I  _ want you to…  _ Please?”

 

Connor reached tentatively for the button of Evan’s trousers, undoing it slowly. “You good?” he asked. 

 

“So good,” Evan said and he nodded. “Better if you — if you’d, uh,” his cheeks were beet red, “take my pants off.”

 

Connor chuckled. “You’re cute,” he said in an affectionate tone.

 

“ _ Connor. _ ”

 

“Okay, okay,” Connor said. He yanked the dress pants down Evan’s legs. He kissed Evan once and whispered in his ear, “I like the suit.”

 

A breathy laugh escaped Evan’s lips. “I guess I should wear more often then.”

 

Connor sank to his knees and grinned up at Evan. “Yeah, I guess you should… Hey, Ev?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Is this okay?” Connor asked. 

 

“More than okay,” Evan assured him. 

 

“Okay,” Connor breathed. He pulled Evan’s undershorts down to his ankles. “You,” he said, looking up at his boyfriend through thick lashes, “are so hot.”

 

“N-no,” Evan said, shaking his head. “Not me.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Connor chuckled. “ _ Please. _ You’re so hot.”

 

Evan’s face, which had just gone back to its normal color, was suddenly bright pink. “You’re — you’re hotter, though.”

 

Connor snorted, but instead of responding he leaned forward and licked a stripe up Evan’s length before wrapping his lips around the head. 

 

Evan’s breath hitched. He reached for some sort of leverage but the door that he was pushed up against was smooth as could be, nothing at all to grab onto. “ _ Connor  _ — oh!” 

 

Connor pulled off with an obscene  _ pop  _ and looked up at Evan with a grin. “Do you like that, sweetheart?” he asked in teasing sort of way. 

 

“Ye- _ yes, _ ” Evan said, nodding fast. “Please, Connor — please d-don’t stop!”

 

Connor smiled and wrapped his lips around Evan’s length again, slowly lowering his mouth over it until he reached the base. He looked up at Evan and  _ good god, _ somehow the way he batted his lashes looked so goddamn innocent even with a cock down his throat.

 

“Shit, Connor,” Evan hissed and he choked as Connor’s throat fluttered around his dick. He carded his fingers through Connor’s hair, gripped, and tugged, drawing a  strangled noise out of Connor. 

 

Connor pulled off. “ _ God,  _ Ev —” 

 

“Please, Connor,  _ please  _ —”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

Connor grinned and sealed his mouth around Evan’s cock for a third time, beginning to move at a pace that was just so plainly unfair that Evan didn’t stand a chance — not with Connor staring up at him through his eyelashes that were so long you’d think they were fake while he bobbed his head up and down Evan’s dick.

 

“Connor, I —  _ yesyesyes! _ ”

 

Evan dissolved into a stammering mess faster than ever before. Unfiltered praises poured from his mouth. It was like he was actually vomiting poetry about the perfection that was Connor’s mouth. 

 

“I’m — I’m so close, Connor,” Evan moaned out, “oh, holy shit, I’m close — I’m th-there — I —”

 

Without taking his eyes off of Evan’s face, and without even flinching, Connor swallowed around him. He swallowed every drop that Evan spilled down his throat.

 

“Oh — oh, god, Connor,” Evan said, breathing heavy and slumping back against the door. “Now  _ th-that _ was hot.”

 

Connor chuckled while he pulled Evan’s undershorts and dress pants back. He got to his feet and kissed Evan’s temple. “Yeah, it was,” he said with a grin. 

 

“L-let me do you now?” Evan said hopefully. 

 

“Gladly,” Connor sighed happily.    
  


Evan got up on his toes and kissed Connor’s nose, then started to undo his belt. “Oh, and — and Connor?”

 

“Mhm?” Connor smiled. 

 

“Did they, uh —” Evan blushed. “Do they ever catch that rye?”

 

Connor threw his head back and laughed. “Oh my god, I love you.”

 

“I love you,” Evan said, smiling. 

 

“But seriously,” Connor deadpanned. “Read the fucking book.” 

 

Evan laughed. “Y-yeah, we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i made this account almost two years ago and since then have come out for a second time (i.e. i realized that i'm NOT bi0 so i think i might change the username. suggestions?
> 
> as always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
